


Почти братья

by aleks_neko



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Schoolboys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для некоторых баскетбол это не только игра, но один из способов поиска ответов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почти братья

Куроко обиделся.  
Впервые за несколько месяцев с момента их последней ссоры. Не то, чтобы они слишком часто ругались или ссорились, скорее это напоминало дружеские переругивания, о которых вскоре и воспоминаний не оставалось. Поэтому Кагами был немало удивлен, когда Куроко выставил его из своего дома, сказав, что ему нужно побыть одному. Тайге ничего не оставалось делать, как уйти: не устраивать же сцену перед его родными, все-таки, несмотря на свой необузданный характер, про этикет он помнил.

Кагами в последнее время все чаще и чаще зависал в доме Тетсуи: делал домашнее задание, которого в последнее время было очень много. Подействовал и прозрачный намек Рико: она, увидев результаты его тестов, пообещала ему «очень серьезные проблемы», если Тайга не исправит оценки к началу следующего семестра. Угрозы сделали свое дело, и Кагами все дни просиживал в школе на дополнительных занятиях или у Куроко, а иногда он приходил к нему.

Лучше всех зная Тетсую, Тайга совершенно не понимал, что он сказал или сделал не так. Безмолвное разочарование Куроко в нем всё сильнее заставляло Тайгу нервничать. Последний раз, когда между ними была размолвка, это отразилось на игре каждого из них. И далеко не самым лучшим образом.  
Пока Кагами шел по улице и размышлял над своими поступками, действиями, словами, не замечая гудящих машин, щебечущих стаек девчонок-старшеклассниц, он незаметно пришел к своему дому. Поднявшись в квартиру и оглядев царящий в ней творческий беспорядок, Кагами тяжело вздохнул и заметил: без Куроко дом выглядит заброшенным. Тетсуя был с рядом ним всегда: в классе, на тренировках, даже в магазин они ходили вместе. За столь короткое время он слишком привык к тому, что незаметный Тетсуя стал частью его жизни.

Куроко вполне мог уйти от него так же, как ушел из команды еще в Тейко - молча. Кагами знал, чего это стоило самому Куроко. Да и после проигрыша Тоо они оба испытали ад поодиночке, пока их обоих не заставили посмотреть на ситуацию под другим углом. Они прошли через столько сложностей, было бы глупо терять все из-за какой-то глупости, не к месту сказанной. Но Куроко очевидно считал по-другому.  
На автоответчике мигало несколько сообщений: два от отца, интересующегося успехами сына и сообщавшего, что он приедет на новогодние праздники домой, одно от Алекс, радостным голосом извещающей о небольшом сюрпризе. 

Александра Гарсия. Его тренер и лучший друг. 

Ее ужасные манеры с лихвой компенсировались ярким и живым характером. Несмотря на дурацкие привычки: спать в одних трусиках в его постели, целоваться с ним, — Кагами ее обожал. Хотя первое время, когда они только познакомились, он постоянно стеснялся ее поведения. Так что он вполне прекрасно понимал ребят по команде, которых при первой встрече с ней это смутило донельзя.

Именно она помогла ему в самый сложный момент в отношениях с Тетсуей, дав ему пару ценных советов по обращению с девушками. Хоть Кагами не уточнял, что «девушка» это Куроко, но Гарсия была на редкость умной девушкой, и словом не дала понять о вранье.  
Последнее сообщение было от Хьюги, который сообщал о переносе тренировок из-за ремонта спортзала, и в конце, занудным голосом заявил, что на звонки надо отвечать, а не игнорировать, и если Кагами еще раз так сделает, то он так просто не отделается.

Тайга не очень хотел сейчас кого-либо видеть, особенно кого-нибудь из Сейрина. Раз тренировки перенесли, то в ближайшие пару дней вряд ли кто-нибудь узнает как «Кагами опять наделал дел». Обычно все ссоры и размолвки в команде улаживал Хьюга, раз за разом, но все же крайне бесцеремонно вмешивался и сглаживал конфликты, миротворец чертов. Кагами не отказался бы сейчас от подобной помощи.

Пустая квартира и такой же холодильник с заплесневевшими остатками ужина трехдневной давности только усугубляли испортившееся от слов Куроко настроение. Раскинувшись звездой на неубранной кровати, Кагами уставился на потолок, ища в нем ответы на свои вопросы. Но потолок молчал, а в ушах звенел тихий голос Тетсуи.

_— Вон отсюда, Кагами._

В его голубых глазах Кагами не видел никаких эмоций, а ведь он всегда знал, о чем думает Куроко, что тот чувствует, даже если другие этого не видели. Они читали друг друга по малейшим движениям, по выражению глаз, они дополняли друг друга практически во всем. А тут как отрезало. И мыслей, как исправить ситуацию, Кагами так и не смог наскрести. Да и как, если он искренне не понимал, в чем или где именно он ошибся? Самое тяжелое — Тайга не мог, а точнее в силу своей природной упертости, не хотел идти с этим к кому-либо. 

Тайгу не смущали отношения с Куроко, но обсуждать их он не был готов. Даже если Киеши что-то и заметил... Нет, это только их проблема и ничья больше. А Алекс даже разговаривать не станет, только сверкнет своими очками и скажет, что он так и остался тупоголовым дураком и без объяснений пинком отправит к Куроко.

Зарывшись лицом в подушку, которая до сих пор пахла Тетсуей, Кагами понял, что если он еще хоть немного останется в этих четырех стенах, то сойдет с ума. Только сейчас, оставшись без незримой «опеки», Тайга понял, насколько ему не хватает Тетсуи. Он убирался в его квартире, он спал рядом, принимал его таким, какой он есть, со всеми тараканами и стремлениями, поддерживал его всегда. И пусть Тетсу Ни-го его бесил до чертиков, эта чертова псина тоже была частью их жизни, как и баскетбол.

Куроко просто был с ним.

Кинув взгляд на баскетбольный мяч, уныло приткнувшийся в уголке, Тайга решил, что внеплановая тренировка вполне поможет прочистить мозги и найти нужные ответы. 

Ведь баскетбол всегда ему помогал, может и сейчас он поможет?

***

Кисе второй день не отвечал на звонки и смс. Аомине всегда знал, что Рёта не любит, когда ему делают замечания по поводу поклонниц, но Кисе обычно весело смеялся, переводя это в шутку, все-таки они очень «помогали», покупая журналы с его фотографиями. Глупая причина для обиды, но в этот раз Дайки не подумал о последствиях, в этот раз Кисе это задело куда сильнее. Он даже не улыбнулся, просто встал и вышел из его комнаты, где они сидели и занимались литературой, с которой у обоих были проблемы, напоследок резко хлопнув дверью. Последний раз дверями хлопала одна из бывших, сказав, что она не готова делить его с баскетболом, пусть он и знаменитость. Лишь Сатсуки, с детства взявшая на себя заботу о «непутевом Дай-чане», прекрасно понимала чувства девушек, хотя ее он в этом плане не интересовал: у нее уже был Куроко, несмотря на протесты последнего. Но все ее лекции Аомине не слушал, моментально засыпая, на что Момои, изредка но все же, обижалась. И когда они бросали Дайки, она снова и снова обеспокоенно повторяла, что если Аомине так продолжит относиться к ним, то все девчонки, да и не только они, будут обходить его стороной. На что Дайки вполне резонно замечал: «Они мне не нужны, раз они не готовы делить меня с баскетболом». 

Сообразить, о чем он только что сказал, не составило труда, но догнать Кисе не получилось: отец тормознул на пороге и дал ему задание «исключительной» важности, которое надо было выполнить именно сейчас, а не потом. Оставалось лишь мысленно ругаться.

_«Ответь мне»._  
«Надо поговорить».  
«Кисе, черт тебя возьми, ответь на звонок». 

Все смс-ки оставались без ответа, а звонки или сбрасывались, или механический голос сообщал: «абонент временно недоступен». От переполняющей злости на самого себя хотелось разбивать, ломать, но все это не могло помочь. Если раньше, когда они учились в одной школе, в одном классе, можно было найти его и объяснить все. А сейчас это сделать несколько затруднительно. Да и вообще, раньше ведь не было таких проблем. Почему же сейчас все так изменилось?

Черт, он всегда мог предсказать реакцию Кисе, а тут... 

Даже если он не придет на тренировку, что не укроется от бдительного ока Сатсуки, он вряд ли застанет в Кайдзе Кисе, да и примут его там точно не очень хорошо. Он припоминал, как Касаматсу после одного из тренировочных матчей между школами сказал ему что-то из ряда «тебе не жить, если обидишь Кисе». Тогда он на эти слова всего лишь ухмыльнулся, похлопав капитана Кайдзе по плечу, намекая на то, что Юкио лезет, куда не просят. 

А теперь... Зная, что Рёта отвратительно скрывает свои эмоции, Аомине размышлял, что ему делать. Заявиться в Кайдзе на тренировку Кисе и гарантированно нарваться на драку с Касаматсу или же попробовать найти еще какой-нибудь обходной путь?

Рассказывать Момои — себе дороже. Может она и подскажет решение, но перед этим пройдется по всему этому так, что жизнь будет не мила: проходили уже, и не раз. Можно, конечно, Сатсуки не слушать, но тогда зачем обращаться к ней? А, может, просто прийти к Кисе домой?

Дайки застонал от обилия вариантов: все хороши, но не в этом случае.

«А, ч-черт, да пошло оно все...» — бросил учебник в дальний угол. Все равно невозможно сосредоточиться на математике, когда перед глазами стояло расстроенное лицо Кисе. Стоило вспомнить, какое у него бывает лицо: раскрасневшееся, сияющее счастьем, удивленное, милое, невинное, скрывающее самый большой секрет, — и ощущение от собственных слов становилось еще более отвратительным. Почему-то всплывал давний матч, когда они впервые играли друг против друга. Видеть, как Кисе менялся на глазах, злил его, полностью выкладывался в игре и заставлял его самого волноваться, было чертовски приятно. Рёта, даже проиграв, ни разу не сдавался. 

Только некоторое время спустя до Аомине дошло, через какой ад прошел Кисе ради него, ради игры с ним на равных. Скопировать его стиль игры, чего раньше Рёта делать не мог, суметь применить излюбленные приемы против него… Осознать это оказалось намного тяжелее, чем проигрыш Сейрину. Но это дало толчок их нынешним отношениям, которые он по дурости своей, похоже, поставил на грань разрыва.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Дайки задумчиво грыз колпачок ручки. Сегодня домашнее задание он делать больше не будет однозначно. Пройдясь взглядом по полке над столом, наткнулся на ряд наград, полученных в Тейко, и грустно улыбнулся. Несмотря ни на что, в Тейко было весело, ведь именно там он познакомился с Кисе, и там же началось их дружеское противостояние, и вместе с этим начал развиваться талант Куроко. Но тогда и он начал отдаляться ото всех, не имея возможности найти себе равного для игры в полную силу. 

Застонав от пчелиного роя мыслей, Аомине решил сбежать из дома и где-нибудь поиграть. Ведь игра всегда помогала ему найти ответы на вопросы, почему бы и сейчас не попробовать? 

***

Подходя к своей излюбленной площадке, Дайки услышал, что там уже кто-то играет. И играл не кто иной, как Кагами Тайга, яростно ругающийся при каждом промахе. 

«Надо же, — подумал Аомине, закрывая за собой сетчатую дверцу. — Сегодня у кого-то тоже плохое настроение».

Поймав отскочивший от асфальтированной поверхности тяжелый мяч, тут же вернул его обратно.

— Господи, кто же так играет?! — едко улыбнувшись, отметил отвратительную игру Аомине. 

— А тебе-то что, — буркнул Кагами, делая бросок и снова промахиваясь.

— Ну что, посмотрим, сможешь ли ты меня сегодня развлечь или нет? — но в ответ получил лишь угрюмый взгляд.

Кагами явно не был расположен к разговорам, раз он никак не среагировал на выпад Аомине. Дайки, стянув с себя куртку, резким движением забрал мяч у Тайги, слыша за спиной раздраженное шипение. 

— Заносчивый придурок! — его так легко вывести из себя, в этом Кагами точно никогда не изменится. Но в игру Тайга включился с ходу, моментально становясь в защиту.

Да, игра один-на-один с равным противником — это то, что сейчас ему требовалось.

Блок, выпад, еще раз блок, точное попадание в корзину.

Мяч стремительно переходил от Аомине к Кагами и обратно. С их последней игры друг против друга прошло не так много времени. И они оба использовали на полную силу все свои излюбленные данки, подборы, то позволяя их применять, то моментально блокируя их.

В одиночной игре Тайга до сих пор проигрывал Аомине, несмотря на то, что счет в очках с каждой такой игрой все уменьшался: Кагами довольно быстро усваивал агрессивные приемы Дайки, что еще сильнее подогревало обоих играть еще лучше. 

Бешеный ритм игры не давал времени на размышления, заставляя двигаться, действовать. Скрип резины, стук мяча, тяжелое дыхание и ни одной мысли в голове. Только чистые инстинкты, только желание выигрывать. 

В какой-то момент ритм игры резко изменился: Кагами словно сломался. Начал делать глупые ошибки, позволяя мячу ускользнуть из собственных рук, пропускать его. Аомине, не поверив в первый момент, начал атаковать сильнее, думая, что заставит этого редкостного барана действовать. Но «баран» даже не замечал его усилий, допуская все больше и больше ошибок. Дайки резко поскучнел: игру в одни ворота он не очень любил. 

Тайга владел мячом не хуже, чем он, раз мог играть с ним относительно на равных в одиночной игре. Пусть Аомине тоже допускал промахи, но он не понимал, из-за чего у Кагами настолько испортился стиль игры, да еще и так резко. Дело было точно не в проигрыше кому-либо: Кагами смог каждого из них по одному, а кого и по два раза победить, прежде чем спокойно и уверенно относиться к проигрышам впоследствии. Да и матчей в последние дни не было из-за каникул.

Аомине прекратил игру, когда Кагами окончательно выдохся. Усевшись на скамейку, они вдвоем отдыхали в конце площадки.

— Ты с кем-то поругался, — тяжело переводя дыхание, выдал Кагами. Он даже не сомневался в собственном утверждении. — Ошибки делал.

Дайки оставил замечание без внимания, развалившись на скамейке, заняв ее большую часть. Подбросив мяч, он закрутил его на пальце. По телу растекалась приятная усталость. Как он и думал, игра вполне прочистила ему мозги, и теперь можно было заняться своей проблемой.

— А ты разве нет? — он скрыл раздражение от точного попадания за ехидным тоном. Тайга был хорошим соперником в игре, но делиться с ним своими проблемами Аомине не собирался. Игра игрой, но его отношения с Кисе не касались никого. И уж тем более Кагами. Дайки не смог удержаться от того чтобы в очередной раз не пустить в его сторону шпильку. 

— Почему ты без Куроко и своей цыпочки?

— Она не моя цыпочка, — сразу взвился Кагами, остро реагирующий на высказывания в подобном стиле, особенно об Алекс. Он до сих пор велся на подобные подколки как со стороны Рико, так и со стороны команды, вызывая в рядах веселый и дружный смех. Аомине, который пару раз наблюдал подобное, удивлялся этому: все это рядом с проделками Имаеши и близко не стояло. Да и вообще, в его команде такой обстановки не было. — Она просто мой тренер и лучший друг. А Куроко...

Что Тайга хотел сказать про Тетсую, осталось тайной: телефон Кагами разразился громкой трелью.

— Слушаю. Алекс? Что?! Когда ты умудрилась? Нет! Не сегодня! Только не сегодня! Пожалуйста! — смотреть на лицо Кагами, на котором сменялась одна эмоция за другой, было смешно. — Что? Не ори на меня, я без тебя разберусь! Да, сдам я экзамены, сдам! Дьявол, вы все что, сговорились?!

Определенно, несмотря на все свои умения в игре, Тайга в отношениях с противоположным полом был полнейшим профаном. В учебе, похоже, тоже. 

Самого Аомине девушки-школьницы не слишком интересовали, несмотря на их регулярные признания в любви и предложения встречаться. Они все как одна были скучны со своими романтическими бреднями. Но с появлением Кисе в своей жизни Дайки на них вообще перестал обращать внимания, хотя стайки девчонок за Кисе продолжали упрямо ходить, немало смущая его. 

— Черт! Еще учить меня будет! Достали все! — и повесил на лицо выражение обиды на весь мир.

Аомине рассмеялся от возмущенного тона Тайги и от его обреченной физиономии, видно несладко тому приходится. Какой же он все-таки безнадежный... 

— Так что там с Тетсу? — поинтересовался он без задней мысли, и сразу ощутил, как напрягся Кагами. Понять, что между ними что-то произошло, не составило труда: у него самого не все гладко было. 

«Этот идиот поссорился с ним?» — удивлению Аомине не было предела, но виду не подал. Куроко был очень спокойным, и чтобы он разозлился, надо было очень сильно постараться. О том, что он сам в свое время наделал глупостей по отношению к Тетсу, Дайки предпочел не вспоминать. Виноват, правда, был не только он один, но с Куроко все же помирился, если это можно было так назвать. Во всяком случае, с тех пор они вполне дружески общались и иногда тренировались.

— ...ау, Кагами, ты вообще здесь?

— Не знаю, — Тайга издал жалкий вздох. — Опять сделал что-то не так.

Аомине фыркнул, взглянув на лицо Тайги: с него весь разговор не сходила вселенская скорбь. 

— Еще бы ты знал, тупица. Поверить не могу, что я отдал Тетсу такому как ты.

— Не надейся, обратно не отдам, — раздраженно буркнул Кагами. 

«Да он обратно и не придет, а мне и своего барана хватает», — с изрядной долей сарказма мысленно заметил Аомине, покачав головой. 

— И как у Тетсу хватает на тебя терпения... — он уже понял, что именно сделал Тайга и почему он этого не понял: все лежало как на ладони. — Ты же как маленький ребенок, за которым надо постоянно следить.

Возмущенный вопль лишь подтвердил мнение Аомине. 

«Простой, как доска, а еще в чемпионы метит, блин...» — усмехнулся он своим мыслям, посмотрев на облако, проплывающее между домами. В рыжевато-желтых лучах заходящего солнца, оно почему-то очень смахивало на спящего котенка. Нет, на Кисе, когда он дремлет на подушке в его доме. У Рёты лицо становится таким доверчивым и невинным, что сразу появляется желание запереть его ото всех, чтобы никто не смог обидеть. Даже он сам.

— ...не, — теперь уже Кагами звал его. Такими темпами возвращение друг друга с небес на землю войдет у них в привычку.

«Кажется, пора идти решать свою немаленькую проблему» — широко зевнув, сонно подумал Дайки, взглянув на Тайгу, в глазах которого горела невысказанная просьба о помощи.

— Кагами, дам один маленький совет, — начал он. Аомине хотел побыстрее свалить с площадки, но чувство собственного достоинства не позволяло уйти просто так. Куроко его друг, и Дайки вполне мог себе позволить подсказать Кагами, как он может исправить свои ошибки. — Тетсу терпеть не может, когда про него забывают, даже если он к этому и привык. Так что давай действуй, идиота кусок. Ты же лучше всех должен знать свою _«Тень»_?

И выразительно улыбнувшись, Аомине поднялся со скамьи, взял куртку и, играя с мячом одной рукой, направился к выходу. Оглянувшись назад, он увидел напряженную спину Кагами, и точным броском закинув мяч в корзину, закрыл за собой дверь, оставляя.

«Тебе есть, над чем подумать, верно?» — без слов посочувствовал ему Дайки. За исключением некоторых моментов, все-таки у них много общего. Хорошо это или плохо, время покажет.

И теперь он точно знал, что делать с Кисе.

***

Аомине все же решил приехать сюда, в Кайдзе, в глубине души надеясь, что няньки Касаматсу не будет поблизости. О том, что сам Кисе будет здесь, Дайки почему-то не сомневался.

Главный плюс забора, окружающего открытую спортплощадку в Кайдзе — то, что он низкий. На площадке в этот поздний час играл только Кисе Рёта, снова и снова закидывая мяч в корзину, отрабатывая дальние броски. Аомине стоял, засунув руки в карманы, и смотрел на его мягкие, почти кошачьи, движения, на руки с сильными и тонкими пальцами...

— Аоминеччи?! Как ты?.. — давно не слышал этот удивленный возглас, в очередной раз за день, возвращаясь к реальности. Его все-таки спалили, ну, он особо и не прятался. И пусть Кисе этого не узнает, но Аомине был готов его... убить, а потом прижать к себе и никуда не отпускать.

Телефон в руке весело тренькнул, извещая о приходе смс-ки.

_«Спасибо за Кагами, Аомине.  
P.S. Больше не обижай Кисе. :)»_

Дайки почувствовал себя маленьким ребенком, которого только что отчитали родители за разбитый сервиз. У Куроко точно имеется талант воспитывать всех даже на расстоянии, хотя насчет Акаши можно было бы еще поспорить. За прошедший год они все сильно изменились, и толчок к этому изменению дал именно Тетсуя. И Кагами тоже, как бы ни сложно было это признать.

Куроко — воспитатель. 

«Поколение чудес» — «детский» сад. 

Тетсуе это точно понравится. 

Рассмеявшись собственным умозаключениям, Аомине взглянул на Кисе, стоявшего по ту сторону забора. 

Маленькая киска, ожидающая, что ее вот-вот съедят. Хотя нет, это больше смахивало на ловушку: на лице довольное выражение, а в глазах черти пляшут.  
«Ах ты, гаденыш», — промелькнула неожиданно веселая мысль. Рёта давно уже все простил, решив его слегка помучить, и словно ждал, чтобы об этом сказать. Настроение, второй день болтающееся около плинтуса, резко начало подниматься. 

— Кисе, — начал со зловещими нотками в голосе, но с усмешкой на губах, Аомине, легко перепрыгивая через забор. И разминая на ходу руки, он двинулся в сторону Рёты, всем видом обещая ему «страшное» наказание за «невинные» проделки. — Ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?..


End file.
